1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the administration to individuals in need of such treatment of 6-[3-(1-adamantyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2-naphthanoic acid, the chemical structure of which is as follows:
in pharmaceutical compositions, in particular dermatological compositions, for the treatment of dermatological ailments/afflictions having an inflammatory or proliferative component.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
6-[3-(1-Adamantyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2-naphthanoic acid (hereinafter referred to as adapalene) is a retinoid derived from naphthoic acid, having anti-inflammatory properties. This molecule has been the subject of development for the topical treatment of common acne and dermatoses sensitive to retinoids.
Adapalene is described in EP-0,199,636, and a process for synthesizing same is described in EP-0,358,574, both assigned to the assignee hereof.
The assignee hereof markets adapalene formulated at a weight concentration of 0.1% in the form of an alcoholic lotion, an aqueous gel and a cream. These compositions are suited for the treatment of acne.
Finally, adapalene is described as having a beneficial action on photodamaged skin (Photographic assessment of the effects of adapalene 0.1% and 0.3% gels and vehicle on photodamaged skin. M. Goldfarb et al., Clinical Dermatology, Vienna, Austria, May 2000).